Adaptadoce a los Cambios
by Gouky
Summary: El tiempo ha pasado desde la muerte de Koro-Sensei, Nagisa ha desaparecido y se ha escuchado en el bajo mundo que un nuevo Shinigami se ha alzado... ¿estaran relacionados? por otra parte Kayano no sabe que sentir con respecto a Nagisa... Perdon por el Summary, mi primer FF, espero le den una oportunidad


_**Holas a todos, espero que le den una oportunidad a este trabajo, siendo la verdad me vi la serie y se me ocurrio hacer este FF, espero sea de su agrado, compartan sus opiniones en la "caja de comentarios", responderé todas las dudas, inquietudes y esas cosas en el próximo capitulo.**_

 ** _Los personajes de Ansatsu Kyoushitsu no me pertenecen, y no me pagan por hacer esto, este fic es hecho por un fan para fans sin fines de lucro, espero disfruten de la lectura._**

¿Cómo fue que termine así?, era la pregunta que siempre rondaba en la cabeza de la joven mientras veía caer el cuerpo inerte de un nuevo objetivo – trabajo terminado – dijo al mismo tiempo que veía su cuchillo, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había usado, sus habilidades ya se habían pulido hasta ser el mejor asesino del mundo, el bajo mundo lo llamo "Shinigami" el nombre que una vez fue de su maestro ahora le pertenecía a ella.

Espero unos segundos y salió del lugar cuando su comunicador suena – espero buenas noticias Shinigami-chan – escucho al otro lado.

Objetivo eliminado – dijo sin emociones, los cambios que en ella suscitaron hicieron que poco a poco los fuera olvidando en alguna parte, sus sonrisas que alguna vez gustaban a su clase ahora había desaparecido.

Me alegra escuchar eso – se escuchó al otro lado de la línea – ahora que has eliminado a toda la lista, como acordamos, eres libre de volver a tu vida anterior – le dijo aquella voz, la joven se permitió volver a tener un sentimiento, sorpresa, lo había olvidado, tenía un trato con aquel tipo, una lista de hombres del mundo bajo a eliminar, pero nunca pensó que conseguiría eliminarlos a todos.

Prepara un vuelo para Japón ahora – le dijo una vez recompuesta de la impresión – y si vuelves a amenazar a mi familia o a mis amigos – sus ojos tomaron su brillo asesino – te buscare y eliminare – el hombre al otro lado tomo la amenaza como real, sabia de las habilidades de la muchacha, y como fue mejorada y perfeccionada en los años de asesina y con la operación que le realizaron para incrementar el sigilo y la velocidad.

Hecho – solo respondió y corto la comunicación.

Nagisa miro al cielo nocturno, estaba parado sobre un techo ya a unas cuadras de distancia de la casa de su objetivo – volver a Japón… - pensó mientras seguía su camino – necesito ir a la escuela – pensó, su educación se vio interrumpida por estas actividades, pero ahora tendría que arreglar unas cuantas cosas, no pensó que algún día podría volver a su vida anterior, y menos después que le inyectaron ese veneno que le cambio su género a cambio de agilidad y flexibilidad.

Unos años antes, la clase había decidido comprar la montaña donde tenía aquel edificio donde se educaron todos.

Entonces ¿qué vamos a hacer con este edificio? – pregunto Nakamura

Pues hay que mantener el edificio – le respondió Okano.

De momento solo podremos hacerle mantenimientos, podremos pensar que hacer más adelante – Nagisa propuso.

Es cierto, además, ahora entramos a preparatoria y tenemos que enfocarnos para pulir los segundos cuchillos que Koro-sensei nos dio para nuestra vida – le secundo Kayano, sus amigos solo asintieron.

Una vez que todos seamos profesionales podremos pensar mejor que hacer con esta montaña, o quizás un poco antes, pero ahora solo somos niños – agrego Karma.

Y con la decisión tomada se fueron turnando mes a mes para hacer mantenimientos, pero un día Nagisa desapareció de sus contactos, Ritsu trato de dar con él pero no hubo suerte, incapaz de hacer nada debido a su edad tuvieron que dejarlo a su suerte pero no se rendirían para encontrarlo, Karma trataba de saber de él buscando en la política, Nakamura lo buscaba en el extranjero cuando salía, Ritsu buscaba por cámaras de seguridad cualquier indicio de su amigo, Kayano, que volvió a ser actriz lo buscaba en todas partes que podía, movía sus influencias para buscarlo, pero nadie pudo dar con el paradero del muchacho.

Después de 3 años, todos terminaron sus preparatorias y como era costumbre en la clase 3-E se juntaron en las aulas que los unieron a todos, después de hablar animadamente el tema se tocó.

¿alguien ha podido encontrar algo de Nagisa? – pregunto Kurahashi, pero el silencio de todos respondía la pregunta, en eso se escuchaban unos pasos por el lugar, todos atentos la puerta se abrió y pudieron ver a sus maestros.

Karasuma-sensei, Bitch-sensei – dijeron al mismo tiempo, Karasuma se paró frente a la clase, el pedido de encontrar a Nagisa llego a él y movió todas sus fichas para encontrar algo.

Muchachos, tengo ciertas cosas que decirles – todos serios prestaron atención – la familia de Nagisa están muertos – si bien no simpatizaban con la madre de Nagisa la noticia fue fuerte.

Eso quiere decir… - Kayano temia lo que podría escuchar a continuación.

El testimonio oficial dice que fueron envueltos en un accidente – dijo serio.

¿Y la real? – pregunto Karma

Fueron asesinados por un asesino de rango mundial, todavía estamos buscando las razones de esto.

Bitch-sensei, que cree usted – pregunto Karma, quería encontrar a su amigo, y si sus padres fueron objetivos el posiblemente también lo sea.

Tengo la corazonada que a Nagisa… - estas palabras ni su marido las hubiera querido escuchar, era la última opción, pero, sin embargo, muy probable – alguien lo ha convertido en un asesino profesional, manteniendo a su familia como amenaza – todos quedaron fríos al escuchar eso.

¿pero si los mataron, como puede aún surtir efecto eso? – Terasaka dejaba en claro esa contradicción.

Si fuera así, seguro que él no tiene contacto con nadie, seguro esta noticia no la sabe – respondió Irina – por ello llame a Lovro-sensei para que buscara por el bajo mundo, pero como sabrán, esa es información que cuesta recolectar y tardara en llegar.

Pero antes de que nadie digiera nada más, Lovro apareció detrás de su estudiante – me pareció entender que dices que soy lento para la recolección de información – al escuchar a su maestro la rubia sintió miedo y corrió a esconderse detrás de su marido – tengo algo de información que podría ser útil – dijo y Karasuma le cedió el lugar para que pudiera hablarle a todo el curso – en el bajo mundo, en los últimos tres años han muerto muchos mafiosos, contrabandistas, científicos y algunos políticos corruptos, estos distribuidos en todas partes del globo, todos fueron eliminados por el mismo asesino, "shinigami" – toda la clase quedo en shock, ese nombre de su Koro-sensei, después de él, su estudiante maniático cara de calavera porto el nombre, y si hay un tercero, ese debería ser.

¿Nagisa es el nuevo Shinigami? – pregunto Isogai.

Puede ser, pero no tengo nada en concreto – dijo mientras pensaba las conexiones entre los muertos – solo les puedo decir, tengan mucho cuidado, ustedes son la clase de asesinato, su entrenamiento equivale a la de las fuerzas elites de este país, así que pueden pensar que ustedes son un peligro para los políticos preocupados por sus puestos.

El tiempo siguió pasando y nada había de Nagisa, Kayano seguía en su búsqueda, Karma y Terasaka buscaban la razón de la muerte de su familia, Ritsu mantenía en vigilancia casi a todo el país, Sugino se fue a USA para seguir en su sueño de ser el mejor jugador de béisbol, pero eso no decía que se rendiría con Nagisa, buscaba en todo el país en conjunto con Takaoka, y con las búsquedas de Ritsu pensaron que encontrarlo no sería problema.

Pasaron 4 años más y ninguna noticia de Nagisa, lo único que en conjunto pudieron conseguir, es que el Shinigami era una mujer, y eso los desconcertaba, si bien podría ser Nagisa, ya que por su físico siempre fue confundido con una mujer o también podría ser otra persona… eso a la clase no le servía mucho.

En la actualidad.

Nagisa estaba entrando en su habitación – ya volví – dijo a la nada, pero una sombra se comenzó a mover en la casa – ¿te portaste bien Shiro? – y de un rápido movimiento a los pies de la joven una bola blanca se movía, Nagisa la tomo y la miro a los ojos, ambos ojos hicieron contacto, ambos azules pálidos – nos vamos de este lugar pequeña, hay que empacar – y como si respondiendo a su dueña la pequeña criatura emitió un Miau.

Shiro, una pequeña gata blanca de ojos azules, era la única compañía de Nagisa, está la había encontrado cuando era una minina a punto de ser devorada por perros callejeros, la joven elimino a los perros con un simple movimiento, la gata solo miro, y como si un ángel para ella la siguió durante meses hasta que la misma Nagisa decidió abrirse a ella, todas sus emociones estaban concentradas en la gata, su tristeza, su soledad, el dolor, la ira, la pequeña gata fue la forma de escapar de Nagisa, de seguir su trabajo durante más tiempo como lo hacía su cordura no aguantaría mucho más.

En otro lado.

Karasuma-san – llamaba su secretaria – tenemos un objetivo más, fue eliminado hace tres horas.

¿Qué? – el hombre estaba mirando papeles en su oficina - ¿Quién era y donde fue eliminado?

El sujeto, Alexander Rofterner, un empresario que tenía un trato con extorsionistas y también vendía mercancías en el mercado negro, fue degollado hace tres horas en Suiza. según los datos que tenemos y con nuestra fuente, el asesino, Shinigami.

Nagisa… - pensó, otro asesinato del shinigami, habían asumido que este asesino era él, no podía ser otro, según Lovro no había ningún asesino que pudiera tomar ese nombre y ejecutar a los objetivos de forma tan impecable como lo habría hecho Nagisa si se hubiera dedicado a eso – tenemos que estar alertas, si estaba en Suiza… nadie sabe a dónde podría ir ahora o si se quedara más tiempo en ese lugar…

Sensei – escucho Karasuma desde su teléfono, sacándolo pudo ver a la alumna Ritsu – si gusta puedo monitorear todas las vías de salida del país por si nuestro objetivo sale del país.

Se discreta Ritsu, no queremos que nadie se entere de que el gobierno japonés está buscando al Shinigami.

Ok. – dijo y desapareció de la pantalla.

Llegar al aeropuerto de Ginebra no fue un problema, solo llevaba una maleta pequeña, no tenía muchas pertenencias, el pelo suelto y en su cuello, su gato blanco hacia como si fuera un chal y le abrigaba del frio clima, cualquiera pensaría que se trata de un abrigo de piel exótico – ahora estate quieta Shiro, tenemos que abordar el avión y pronto terminara esta etapa – dijo la hermosa mujer de cabello azulado, su sonrisa tranquilizaba a su mascota, y con unas caricias la felina comenzó a ronronear en una frecuencia que solo escuchaba Nagisa – bien, vámonos.

Todos los pasajeros con rumbo a Tokyo, Japón por favor abordar el vuelo número 3 – hablo un anunciador por los parlantes y sin dudar la joven camino, el único temor que tenía es que a su pequeña mascota se le ocurriera hacer sus necesidades durante el vuelo.

En Japón Ritsu apareció en el teléfono de Kayano, pero esta estaba en una reunión con sus productores, para ser discreta ella encendió un tema que era para estas ocasiones - ¿Ritsu? – se preguntó Kayano una vez escucho el tono, excusándose de la reunión salió y atendió a su compañera - ¿Qué pasa para que te comuniques conmigo? – le pregunto confundida.

Nagisa-san viene a Japón desde Suiza – le dijo, y en la cara de Kayano vinieron muchas emociones que a pesar de su profesión de actriz no pudo ocultar – el vuelo va a Tokyo, debería llegar mañana por lo que quiero que me ayudes a juntar a todo el grupo para interceptarla – le dijo

¿Interceptarla? – esa palabra no paso desapercibida – ¿no sería interceptarlo? – en eso Ritsu mostro un rostro de contrariedad, como si no quisiera desvelar algo – será mejor que me digas que está pasando o le diré a Karma que te castigue.

No serias capas… o si – le dijo preocupada.

Si es por Nagisa soy capaz de todo – le aseguro por lo que Ritsu no le quedó otra más que mostrarle una fotografía que había captado desde el aeropuerto de suiza – em… ¿Nagisa?

Al día siguiente estaban casi todos los que alguna vez fueron estudiantes de la 3-E, los que estaban en USA por razones obvias no podían llegar, Karasuma e Irina también estaban en el lugar, todos al pendiente de su amigo – muy bien, el vuelo no tardará en llegar, quiero que todos se dispersen en el lugar, así cubriremos más terreno y el objetivo no podrá escapar – todos asintieron y comenzaron a desaparecer de la vista de Karasuma

En el avión – tengo un ligero presentimiento de que me están esperando en el aeropuerto – pensó Nagisa, su mascota se movía en sus piernas y por las ondas que ella podía captar se podría decir que la gata pensaba lo mismo que su dueña, en eso la azafata paso por su lado.

¿Le gustaría leer el periódico local? – le pregunto, eso era una excusa para poder ver a la linda criatura que tenía la joven en su regazo.

Muchas gracias – le dijo aceptando el periódico, ya que su trabajo termino y tendría que volver a hacerse de una rutina, pero el encabezado del periódico le dijo otra cosa, sin que nadie viera su rostro, la linda sonrisa desapareció, el ambiente se hizo mucho más pesado de lo que era hace solo segundos atrás, pero todos los pasajeros pensaron que era por la presión y agotamiento del viaje, grande era el error, solo la pequeña gata se tensó y sentó en el regazo de su dueña, ella sabía, al otro lado del periódico que las separaba, la linda sonrisa que ella tenía para ella, la amabilidad que le dio una vida a la criatura, se había ido, y solo quedaba una sed de sangre.

Pasaron dos horas hasta que el avión descendió, todos estaban al pendiente de cuál sería la puerta por donde saldrían los pasajeros, pero por más que buscaron no dieron con su objetivo – Ritsu segura que ese era el vuelo – pregunto Karma al no ver a su amigo entre la multitud.

Estoy segura, ese fue el vuelo que Nasisa-san tomo – se defendía la inteligencia artificial.

En eso un objeto blanco paso cerca de Terasaka – oye, ¿ese no es el abrigo de la foto? – dijo al ver a una chica de cabellera negra con un chal blanco en su cuello.

A ella – le ordeno Isogai – pero tengan cuidado chicos.

El grupo de Terasaka se acercaba a la joven entre la multitud, pero antes de dar con ella esta desapareció - ¿Qué? – fue el pensamiento general pero luego de eso una intención asesina se apodero de sus movimientos, el miedo los había dejado estáticos, y el sentir algo afilado en el cuello Terasaka solo atino a tirarse al suelo y encarar al asesino, fue cuando sintió un arañón en el cuello, no dolió mucho, pero vio a un gato blanco caer y atacar a sus compañeros – maldito gato – grito y trato de atrapar al gato, pero no podían cogerle.

¡Terasaka! – gritaba Karma - ¡que fue esa sed de sangre que salió de tu posición! – le exigió una respuesta.

No lo sé, solo sé que esa cosa blanca parece que era un gato, y ahora estoy presidiéndolo con los chicos, no molestes – le respondió

Un… ¿gato? – dijo totalmente sorprendido.

¿Qué un gatito?, yo quiero – hablaron las chicas - ¡hay que atrapar al gatito! – y en eso casi la mitad del grupo se unió a la caza del gato blanco

Chicos no pierdan al objetivo – les recordó Karma, pero fue cuando sintió algo extraño, Karasuma e Irina que se mantenían a su lado viendo desde las puertas de salida, podía ver a la gente que salía, sentir a los que pasaban a su lado, pero solo de una no pudo sentir la presencia – allá estas – dijo corriendo al objetivo que había pasado a su lado y no lo detecto, este estaba a las afuera ya y estaba recogiendo a su blanca mascota – ¡oye tú! – grito, pero de un rápido movimiento la joven llego a él y le puso un cuchillo en la garganta.

¿Fuiste tú? – pregunto con voz fría, Karma podía sentir las ganas de matar, tenía que responder algo rápido, pero no encontraba jada, su mente estaba en blanco.

¡Akabane! – grito Karasuma mientras corría a él con todos en su espalda.

¿Akabane? – pregunto la chica, de un rápido movimiento oculto la daga una vez más y miro al joven una vez más – entonces no eres el objetivo – dijo con tranquilidad para retirarse.

Espera, ¿eres tu Nagisa, Shiota Nagisa? – pregunto a la chica.

Nagisa… Nagisa… - susurro mientras todos llegaban – al verlos a todos solo pudo decir – no sé de qué hablas – se dio la vuelta y emprendió retirada – sus ojos totalmente contrariada, confundida, Nagisa, había escuchado ese nombre antes, pero no sabía si era de ella, siempre la llaman Shinigami, así que con el pasar del tiempo olvido su nombre – mi nombre es Shinigami – les dijo y se fue del lugar.

Alto – le volvió a decir Karma, ella dio la vuelta, sus ojos ocultos por lentes de contacto la protegían de ser descubierta de sus conflictos internos – dijiste que no soy el objetivo – todos querían escuchar lo que seguía – ¿a quién buscas?

La joven solo los vio – ninguno parecía ser el objetivo, el único que tenía posibilidades tenía un rostro serio, no desquiciado – Akira Takaoka – dijo mientras se retiraba, todos quedaban con sorpresa.

Veo que tendré que darles una explicación – pensó Karasuma al ver la cara de quienes le rodeaban – oye, antes de que te vallas, será mejor que vengas con nosotros…

¡Nagisa! – se escuchó un grito desde atrás, Kayano, quien se había perdido entre la multitud se estaba reuniendo recién en el grupo, a la voz de la chica la nominada shinigami solo quedo estática.

Ka…ya…no – y sin voltearse perdió el conocimiento, pero quedo de pie, la joven llego con el grupo y miraba a la chica que le daba la espalda.

Llegas tarde Kaede-chan – le dijo Okuda.

Perdón, me llamo mi productor – respondió – ¿es esa Nagisa? – pregunto al grupo.

Ella es Shinigami – contesto Karasuma – puede ser que también sea Nagisa.

¿Eres tu Nagisa? – la joven se acercó a ella, pero la otra no emitía respuesta hasta estar cerca fue que el gato salto sobre ella dejando su posición en el cuello de su ama, Kayano no tuvo problemas en detener al gato en el aire, pero al ver a la chica caer se asustó.

Tomaron y llevaron a la chica a un hospital, allí solo le dijeron que su cuerpo estaba bien, sea lo que fuera lo que la había llevado a desmallarse debió ser algo pasajero, la gata no dejaba nunca a su dueña por lo que siempre estaba sobre su regazo, los chicos no podían correrla de allí, solo se bajaba el tiempo necesario para lo que sea que se necesitaba, después del hospital la llevaron a un hotel y en él se quedaron Karasuma, Karma y Kayano, el resto tuvo su explicación a los hechos y comenzaron a buscar información.

Un par de horas más pasaron y la joven despertó, podía sentir algo en su regazo, sabía que su gata estaba con ella, antes de abrir los ojos trato de sentir el lugar – una cama… ¿un hospital?... no, demasiado cómoda, se siente muy grande para ello… ¿una cama de un hotel? Es más probable, al abrir los ojos la primera visión que tuvo de una joven de cabello negro y largo la miraba desde la silla continua a la cama.

Qué bueno que despiertas – le dijo calmadamente y con alivio – me estaba entrando a preocupar.

Ka…ya…no – hablo lento – luego de eso un gran dolor llego a su cabeza haciéndola gritar y aferrarse a ella como fuera lugar.

¡que pasa Kayano! – entraron Karasuma y Karma a la habitación y vieron como la joven se agarraba la cabeza mientras lloraba sangre de sus ojos.

¡Nagisa! – gritaba Kayano, pero era inútil, Karasuma entro de un golpe certero en la boca del estómago y luego en la nuca logro noquearla - ¡pero qué cree que hace sensei! – le reclamo

Si la dejaba se seguiría autodestruyendo – le explico – Karma, cuida a Kayano, voy a traer un equipo especializado, estos síntomas ya los he visto antes – susurro antes de irse, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que volviera con una sonda, Ritsu se conectó a esta y escanearon la cabeza de la joven.

Tiene un chip que bloquea sus recuerdos – termino de decir la inteligencia artificial, el pequeño animal lamia a su dueña con cautela, no quería dañarla, no sabía que le pasaba.

Hay que extraerle esa cosa, ella puede ser Nagisa, y hay que descubrir al infeliz que hizo esto – Karma salio del lugar, sabía que Karasuma-sensi se encargaría de extraer esa cosa del cuerpo de su, ahora, amiga y era su trabajo localizar el laboratorio de donde Nagisa salió siendo mujer.

La operación fue corta, Ritsu operaba una máquina de precisión milimétrica para poder extraer el chip que estaba incrustado bajo la piel en el cráneo, Shiro trataba de detener el proceder a como dé lugar, no dejaría que nada tocara a su dueña, pero una gata en contra de Karasuma y Kayano no era rival.

Karasuma se fue y Kayano llamo a su manager, diciendo que se ausentaría una temporada del trabajo, el sujeto solo respondió afirmativamente ya que en este momento no la necesitaban para filmar, ya que tenían todas sus escenas, ya era de noche cuando la peli azul vlvio a abrir los ojos.

Por favor ya no me des más sustos Nagisa – le dijo mientras se paraba a su lado.

Kayano – susurro – ¿eres tu verdad? – le dijo agotada – ¿no estoy soñando?

No, soy yo, y tú eres Nagisa verdad – era más una afirmación que una pregunta, la nombrada solo asintió con la cabeza - ¿Por qué ahora eres mujer? – pregunto con curiosidad.

Fue… el resultado de un virus que me dieron, tenía un 90% de morir, y el resto de ganar habilidades de agilidad superiores… pero este es su efecto segundario… - le explico de forma resumida.

¿Tu buscaste este resultado? – le pregunto seria.

No – dijo mirando el techo – yo no quería, pero fui obligado por las circunstancias, y para responder, los efectos no son reversibles.

Y que te llevo a aceptar ese veneno – le pregunto preocupada.

Cuando estaba caminando a mi preparatoria, un grupo de hombres llego a mí, dijeron ser del gobierno y me pidieron ir con ellos – comenzó a contar.

Flash Back….

el joven miraba por la ventana del auto, no parecía que fuera a salir fácilmente, y si era realmente el gobierno quien lo está buscando tampoco serviría correr, las horas pasaron y llegaron a un edificio, dentro de este el joven comenzó a caminar con la escolta – ¿a dónde vamos? – pregunto, pero no obtuvo respuesta, luego de una pequeña caminata se encontró en una habitación blanca con una cama en ella - ¿Qué quieren de mí? – pregunto pero de ellos no vino respuesta, en cambio sí de otra parte.

Bueno, bueno, que bueno que has podido venir Shiota Nagisa – se escuchó detrás de un vidrio.

¿Qué pasa aquí? – pregunto confundido – no creo que seas del gobierno – aseguro más que preguntar lo último.

Tienes razón mocoso, y es bueno que vinieras de buenas ya que tenemos una pequeña sorpresa para ti – y de un monitor se podía ver s la madre y al padre el chico amarados.

¡mamá, papá! – pero al intentar moverse uno de los hombres a su lado le golpeo y derribo.

Si quieres verlos una vez más será mejor que hagas lo que te decimos y cooperes, o no solo ellos se verán envueltos.

No serias capas – reto Nagisa, mala idea cuando no conoces a tu oponente.

¿Cómo es que se hace llamar? Kayano Kaede ¿verdad? – dijo con una cara lunática a lo que Nagisa comprendió que si quería proteger a sus amigos tenia q hacer lo que este tipo diga.

No le hagas nada, hare lo que sea, pero no les hagas nada – le suplico.

Muy bien – se calmó un poco y siguió – quiero que te deshagas de la basura, pero antes – y sin que Nagisa pudiera hacer algo sintió una inyección en su cuello – tendrás que sobrevivir a este virus que te hemos suministrado.

End Flash Back….

Kayano estaba aún mirando a Nagisa que solo acariciaba a la felina que estaba a su lado, la historia la impresiono y recordó algo – entonces Nagisa… tu no lo sabes – al escuchar eso Nagisa la vio a los ojos.

¿saber qué? – pregunto contrariada

Tus padres… están muertos – le informo Kayano con mucha preocupación de su actuar, pudo notar que la chica se tensó, sus ojos perdieron brillo y trato de levantarse de la cama, en un rápido movimiento Kayano trataba de detenerla, pero antes de siquiera intentarlo se vio tendida sobre la cama con Nagisa sobre ella – no te vayas ahora, no sabes a donde ir – trato de entrar en razón – fue un accidente – pensó que si le decía la versión oficial podría detenerla.

Shiro, quédate con Kayano, no la dejes sola – ordeno a su gata la cual solo se sentó sobre la actriz – cuídala mucho – soltó antes de tomar su mochila que estaba a un lado y saltar dela ventana al vacío, Kayano solo la vio sin poder hacer nada, después de unos segundos el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Ya sé dónde cambiaron a Nagisa – era Karma – voy al hotel ahora mismo, quisiera preguntarle a Nagisa si el lugar le es familiar.

Eres muy lento Karma-kun – le respondió Kayano – Nagisa ya se fue del lugar.

¡que ya se fue! – le grito Terasaka que estaba con Karma - ¡explícanos eso Kayano! – y fue así como ella les conto lo que su amiga les dijo, pero surgió una pregunta en su mente.

¿Por qué reacciono conmigo y no con Karma-kun? – Kayano a pesar de todo seguía teniendo sentimientos por aquel asesino, pero ahora con su cambio de genero se veía en un conflicto de sentimientos que no sabía cómo tratar, para su fortuna era una gran actriz y podía aparentar tranquilidad y preocupación por su amigo y no toda la confusión que sentía ahora mismo.

Por otro lado

Qué curioso que me llames a estas horas, Shinigami – la voz de un hombre somnoliento se pudo oír por el teléfono.

Tienes unas cuantas cosas que aclarar – le respondió de mala gana – dijiste que no tendría más objetivos – tenía que fingir un poco para dar con él.

Es que el sujeto se escapó antes de lo previsto – explico – en circunstancias normales no te habría contactado puesto que tenemos un trato… pero – el tono cambio a ser serio – se llevó una copia del veneno que te dimos a ti, dudo que sea lo bastante idiota para administrárselo a si mimo, por lo que es probable que tenga en mente alguien cercano a ti.

¿Cercano a mí? – fingió ignorancia – no se me viene nadie a la cabeza, no tengo imágenes mentales.

Tu familia, tus amigos – le dijo – en especial esa chica actriz… - Nagisa se mordió el pulgar para no decir nada más, no quería que se enterara que tenía sus recuerdos de vuelta – recuerda que nosotros tenemos un ojo en ellos, y que tú eres nuestra perra guardiana.

Recuerda que solo mato a los objetivos a cambio de su seguridad – le recordó, si bien al inicio era extraño matar por personas que no recordaba, ahora agradecía a dios el haberlo hecho – ahora quiero más información de mi objetivo – le ordeno al hombre.

Ven a este punto, te daré la información que quieres, tienes treinta minutos – le ordeno y colgó.

Maldito bastardo, disfruta de este tiempo porque será el último de tu miserable existencia – los ojos de la muchacha reflejaban su ira, y el deseo incontenible de matar.

El tiempo paso y ya estaban sobre un edificio, el sujeto con su típica bata de laboratorio estaba esperándolo – siempre puntual, shinigami – le hablo con una pila de papeles en sus manos.

Ni un minuto más, ni uno menos – le respondió como siempre, su voz falta de emociones, a paso lento se acercó a su objetivo – ¿tienes lo que te pedí?

Y para qué crees que son estos papeles – le dijo como si hablara con una estúpida – tienes 24 horas para encontrar a ese tipo y matarlo, recuerda que tenemos a tu familia y a tus amigos bajo custodia – aquella mentira ya no era una amenaza para Nagisa, de tener a agentes con sus amigos estos no se hubieran contactado con él, y menos darle la noticia de la muerte de sus padres.

Tu no los tocas y los objetivos irán cayendo poco a poco – la distancia se cerraba poco a poco

Unos minutos antes.

Tenemos ya el laboratorio, es un edificio abandonado muy cerca de aquí, el hombre responsable es un tal Yanagisawa Kenshi – informo Terasaka – parece que es hermano menor del desquiciado de Shiro.

Probablemente quiere eliminar a todos los que obstaculizaron el camino de su hermano – analizo Karma.

¿pero por qué usar a Nagisa? – pregunto Kayano

Porque fue quien mato a Koro-sensei – respondió el pelirrojo – seguro que el gobierno lo vio como una amenaza ya que tenía mucho potencial para ser asesino a esa edad, y para este tipo fue un blanco muy atractivo, volviendo a Yanagisawa, ese tipo tendrá una reunión con alguien especial dentro de quince minutos en la azotea de este edificio – decía mientras paraba el auto – tenemos que llegar a él y obligarle a contarnos todo.

Pero si queremos saber que paso con Nagisa, ¿Por qué no preguntarle directamente a ella? – pregunto Terasaka.

Primero – respondió Karma – dudo que Nagisa nos cuente de buenas a primera todo eso.

Segundo – secundo Kayano – en el caso de que nos quiera contar, seguro fue algo muy doloroso – pensó la chica al ver la cara que tenía Nagisa mientras le contaba algunas cosas.

Tercero – la cara de Karma cambio a una sádica y con sed de sangre – quiero "agradecerle" personalmente a ese sujeto por cambiarle el sexo a mi mejor amigo.

Burlar la seguridad del lugar fue fácil, subir hasta el lugar no les tomo más de diez minutos, tenían cinco más antes de la reunión, cuando el primer actor entra en escena – como que perdiste el contacto con todos los objetivos – le reclamo el sujeto a teléfono – no me interesa lo que digan tus superiores, quiero tener el control de esos idiotas para tener una soga al cuello de esa perra asesina, si ella se entera de que no tenemos a nadie para controlarla comenzaran a rodar cabezas – le advirtió – pero la línea se vio cortada, maldito hijo de puta, no importa, después de esto voy a encontrar a otro rehén.

Así que ese es quien cambio a Nagisa – dijo serio Terasaka – dijo algo de encontrar a algún rehén – verifico.

Seguro así manipulo a Nagisa para hacer lo que diga – intuyo Karma.

La hora llego, Nagisa estaba a centímetros del sujeto cuando se percató de que no estaba solo – son dos… no tres, no importa, no alcanzan a hacer nada – pensó.

Oye… Nagisa no ira a… - Kayano quien siempre lo observo todo el tiempo desde clases se percató, en su manga larga algo escondia, Karma no perdió el tiempo, y salió, pero cuando decidió decir o hacer algo ya era muy tarde.

Objetivo eliminado – susurro Nagisa mientras retiraba la daga del pecho del científico al mismo tiempo que tomaba las hojas con la información que quería – y ahora… - al darse la vuelta quedo paralizada, Karma lo veía con miedo, Terasaka y Kayano estaban reteniendo el aliento – ustedes no deberían estar aquí – en eso la gata blanca sale de los brazos de Kayano y llega a los pies de su dueña aun sin que nadie se moviera – lo… lo lamento – dijo al mismo tiempo que se sacaba la sangre de la mano y tomaba al animal – tienen a lo sumo cinco minutos para escapar de este lugar, su guardia no tardara… - decía con tristesa – lamento que hallan tenido que precenciar eso – se dio media vuelta y corrió hacia el borde del edificio.

¡Nagisa! – grito Karma y Kayano al mismo tiempo, pero no detuvieron su avanzar, en cambio Terasaka tomo un tubo y se lo avento con fuerza, antes de saltar Nagisa recivio el golpe y callo en el borde del edificio.

¿Qué hacen idiotas? – pregunto Terasaka – hay que irnos de aquí.

¿Qué, que hacemos nosotros? – pregunto indignada Kayano - ¡que crees que haces tu golpeándola con tu tubo de metal! – en eso Karma la fue a tomar en sus brazos y comenzaron a correr, tenían que salir de allí, Terasaka tomo el tubo por si tenia que golpearla de nuevo para que no escapara y Kayano tenia las hojas y a Shiro en sus brazos.

 _ **y hasta aquí el capitulo, espero les halla gustado leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo, cualquier acotacion, duda o lo que sea es bienvenido en la "caja de comentarios" espero sus palabras para tener sus respuestas en el próximo cap.**_


End file.
